


She Was Beauty, She Was Grace

by charlotte123456789



Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Women, F/M, Girl Power, Women Being Awesome, Women Supporting Women, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789
Summary: For years she had dreamt of being including in all the girl talk. Now included, it was everything and nothing like she had imagined.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157993
Kudos: 16





	She Was Beauty, She Was Grace

She slowly descended the stairs, gliding gracefully down them, carefully placing one foot in front of the other, not wanting to trip on her dress that was trailing oh so beautifully behind her.

The past three hours had been spent in her dorm room.

It was something she had dreamed of being a part of since she was a little girl, to be included, to be a part of all the girl talk.

It was everything and _nothing_ like she had imagined.

All the girls sharing all their beauty knowledge between them, ensuring all had the best spells in their repertoire. Spells to ensure that their makeup stayed in place, spells to make sure that their hair stayed coiffed to perfection, spells to make their small clutch bags bigger so that everything could fit whilst still matching.

But it was so much more than _just_ that - it was a safe place to vent, to talk about what was bothering you, _to just plain bitch_ about every little thing that was bothering you. And none of them judged you, _they understood._

It was wonderful.

However, the past three hours hadn’t just been _bitching._ Girl talk was a powerful tool and they loved nothing more than sharing the love. If Parvarti asked how everybody thought the dress looked on her, then you could be sure that she would be deluged in compliments and ideas on how she could stand to ensure that everybody saw her best angles.

So when Hermione’s self-doubt shone through and she questioned quietly if they really thought the dress looked nice, and if she should really be going with Krum, the resounding answers were unanimous. Yes, the dress looked absolutely gorgeous on her, and yes, she deserved nothing but the best - Krum was certainly punching above his weight when he asked her out.

It was everything she had needed to get her emotions back in gear; she was a strong, independent woman who knew her own worth.

So when the time came to descend down to the Great Hall, she did so with all the grace and elegance she could muster. Her blue dress floated smoothly around her with help from a nifty spell applied by Lavender, and she smiled brightly in the way that Fay said just ‘made the world focus on her’.

She reached the bottom of the stairs where she was planning to wait for Krum to arrive and escort her into the room. It appeared that she had got there before him, but not early enough to have missed both Ron and Harry waiting for their respective dates.

Both looked shocked.

Ron managed to gather himself enough to speak first, “You look…”

“Beautiful. I know. Can we move on?” She had just about had it with the both of them. She didn’t need any validation from either of them. She was beauty, she was grace, she had a hot date and didn’t need either of them to slowly realise that she was a girl and was actually pretty.

Krum arrived just as Ron was opening his mouth to speak again, which meant any further conversation was halted as Ron stared at his idol.

She rolled her eyes; some boys were just pathetic.

She held her arm out for Krum to take, “Shall we?”

Krum bowed lightly in response, and looped his arm with hers. As they walked away together he whispered, “You look most beautivul. Ve vill make a good entrance.”

Yes, she thought, they would make a great entrance. He was handsome, she was beautiful.

Together they could rock the world... or at least the Yule Ball.


End file.
